


more than i love you

by justanotherpipedream



Series: Softly, Ardently [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: On the subject of why you, Tony Stark,and I, Steve Rogers, should get married.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Softly, Ardently [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747432
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	more than i love you

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for Round 3 of my Tony Stark Bingo card (3043) - S2: Fluff 
> 
> [Inspired by this poem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpplxELjtkM), Something a little bit different - I hope you enjoy!

On the subject of why you, Tony Stark,

And I, Steve Rogers, should get married. 

Marriage is more than I love yous, or forevermores.

Because while that’s true,

That I love you now and forevermore,

And I will do everything that I can

To remind you

Every single day 

That I love you,

Love is not a contract.

Marriage is a contract.

And I think we’d be good at it.

Whether in the boardroom,

Or at a press conference,

You’re one of the best negotiators I know.

For the Avengers,

For us,

But most importantly, 

For your own heart.

You’ve trusted me to hold it,

To cherish it, 

Not to break it if I can.

You’ve done the same for me.

I know I’ll mess up.

I know you will too.

But together, 

We’ve always been a good team,

You and I.

But more than that, there are so many reasons why

I think we will work.

Because you are always humming in the workshop. 

Because no matter how many times you try, you will always 

Forget to pick up your towel from the floor after you shower.

Because you write thank you cards every day

For someone who has helped you.

Your hands are rough, and calloused,

Filled with strength and care.

Because no matter how bad my jokes are,

You always laugh with your whole body.

Because every time I cook something awful,

You eat it anyways and tell me you love it.

And sweetheart, 

My darling,

My love,

No matter how much you will try to convince yourself otherwise.

You cannot rap.

You cannot wake up until coffee cup number three. 

You also can’t help but cry

Every time you watch a sappy romance movie

Where the dog saves the day

And returns home to their soldier. 

You cry after Bucky brings Alpine back from the groomer,

Because she looks so fluffy,

You can’t handle the floof.

And because you came home

After the fight was long,

Where everything went wrong,

You lost your wallet,

You had to walk home,

You still stopped to buy me 

A hot dog with the last of your pocket change

Because you remembered it was my favourite.

You held my hand at the doctor’s

When I told you I hate needles.

You printed out a star chart, circling major constellations and stars,

To show me that while things have changed so much,

Some things remain constant,

And with you,

I’m never alone.

And sweetheart,

My darling,

My love,

No matter how much things change,

Know that no matter what you decide, 

Whether you want to sign on the dotted line,

Or to renegotiate the terms,

Or never sign at all,

I love you, I love you, I love you.

Now, tomorrow and forevermore, 

Our love will remain constant.

Because love is not a contract.


End file.
